The resolution of image data that can be captured using an image capture device such as a digital video camera is determined depending on the design or standard of the image capture device. However, a demand exists for acquiring image data of a high resolution over a resolution with which the image capture device can perform photographing. To meet such a demand, an image capture device that combines two or more pieces of image data to generate image data of a high resolution over the resolution with which the image capture device can perform image capture has been proposed. For example, in NPL 1, a technique for generating a high-resolution image by combining a plurality of low-resolution images having positional shifts is proposed. NPL 2 discloses a technique for generating a high-resolution image using a method based on MAP (Maximum A Posterior) estimation. MAP methods are methods for estimating a high-resolution image that minimizes an evaluation function obtained by adding probability information of a high-resolution image to a squared error. The methods provide estimation of a high-resolution image as the optimization problem which maximizes the a posteriori probability using certain a priori information about a high-resolution image. The above methods require images having positional shifts, which well resemble each other, as input low-resolution images to generate a high-resolution image.